A blue sweatshirt costs $$108$, which is $9$ times as much as a pink pair of shorts costs. How much does the pink pair of shorts cost?
Solution: The cost of the blue sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$108 \div 9$ $$108 \div 9 = $12$ A pink pair of shorts costs $$12$.